Hermano Humano
by Lizarman
Summary: (Hermano Oso - En Tierra de Osos) Un final alterno para la película, Koda decide hacer algo por su hermano antes que sea demasiado tarde. Fic acabado, pero puede que le haga mas capítulos si me aburro. XD
1. Hermano Humano cap 1

Hermano humano

-Pero… Denai…

-Descuida Kenai, no importa lo que elijas… tu siempre serás mi hermanito.

Ahí, en los brazos de mi madre, que en esos momentos era un espíritu, veía a mi hermano mayor, que había recuperado su apariencia humana.

Pero… ¿acaso quería renunciar Kenai a su vida humana?, ¿por mí?

Recordé lo que había dicho hacia apenas unas horas:

"Daría lo que fuese si…"

No… ¡no podía dejarle!

-¡Kenai para! - Salté del los brazos del espíritu de mi madre y miré al otro espíritu, que supuse que era -Sitka… por favor, no lo hagas, yo…

Noté una mano que se ponía suavemente sobre mi cabeza; Kenai…

-Koda… tranquilo, ahora volveré contigo… ah… - suspiró - no se si ni me entiendes… yo ahora no se que dices… espérame un momento…

No podía ser, no era capaz de pararles, no era justo… tal vez Kenai había cometido una equivocación, pero si el era humano, no debía pagarlo así, ni por mi... estaba tan impotente… ¡necesitaba que alguien me escuchase antes que no hubiese marcha atrás!

Miré suplicante a mi madre, ella entendió lo que quería y miró a Sitka, aunque sus labios no se movían, supe que le estaba hablando.

El asintió con la cabeza, me miró... sentí una especie de molestia en la garganta...

-Uh... mamá, ¿que... - me callé de repente y me tapé la boca con las patas; había hablado, no como hacen los osos, si no como un humano... claro, Sitka quería que hablase a todos.

-Ah... Kenai... yo...

No sabía ni por donde empezar, tenia tantísimas cosas que decir… era como si todas me gritasen a la vez en la cabeza…

-Koda... hermanito, no sufras, estaré contigo… ¿vale?

-Sí... sí, me alegro, pero... tu te mereces estar con tu hermano...

¿Como podía alegrarme y sentirme triste por una misma cosa?

-Creme, ahora mismo no me merezco nada... por eso cuidaré de ti, para compensar lo que he echo... y porque es lo que un hermano tiene que hacer.

Me dolía lo mucho que lo sentía, le perdonaría en ese mismo instante, todo…

-Kenai, yo quiero quedarme a tu lado, pero... te no soy tu único hermano… tu y Denai… no podría separaros... así que si alguien tiene que renunciar, lo haré yo.

-¿Hacer el que? - preguntó esta vez el humano que nos havia estado persiguiendo todo el tiempo.

-Sitka... cámbiame.

En sus ojos pude leer "¿estás seguro?"

Miré a mi madre, no se porqué, pero parecía orgullosa, miré a Kenai... a pesar de que estuviese tan cambiado, seguía reconociéndolo, miré el Salto del Salmón, desde ahí se veía completamente; los osos, los peces, Toug, Boky... no podría ni decirles adiós...

Cerré los ojos con fuerza, temblaba, creo que estaba llorando, pero puede que nunca hubiera estado tan seguro de algo como en ese momento.

-Adelante, hazlo.

Noté como todo mi cuerpo cambiaba, mis garras se volvieron manos, el pelo decreció por todo mi cuerpo, menos en la cabeza, donde creció mucho mas de lo normal, me enderecé, mi morro se hundió en la cara, mi nariz se transformó, a la vez que mis orejas… cuando pude darme cuenta era un niño humano.

De repente sentí un fuerte mareo, llegué a pensar que algo iba mal, me senté en una roca que había ahí mismo.

Miré a Kenai, a pesar que tenia la vista borrosa, en su mirada vi muy difuminadas la alegría y la tristeza, le sonreí, y el me devolvió la sonrisa.

Respiré profundamente, empecé a notar todas las cosas que no había tenido tiempo de fijarme, el corazón me iba a 100 por hora, me pesaba el cuerpo de mala manera, como si toda mi fuerza se hubiese ido junto a las luces que me habían cambiado.

Mi madre se acercó a mi, y me abrazó, no estoy seguro si fue una despedida o un hasta luego; pero cuando me soltó noté un peso en el cuello, llevaba un tótem con la misma forma que el de mi hermano.

-Mamá… lo siento…

Me sonrió y me acarició la mejilla, supe que quería decirme algo similar a lo que hacía nada había dicho el hermano de Kenai.

"No importa lo que elijas, tu siempre serás mi hijo."

-Por supuesto mamá…

-Esto… felicidades por la escenita, - interrumpió Denai- pero… Sitka, creo yo que estos tienen que llegar hasta la tribu… y ahora empieza el invierno… y yo no he traído más ropas que las que llevo puestas.

Me di cuenta que tanto yo como Kenai íbamos desnudos, cuando era un oso no me molestaba, pero ahí arriba corría un aire frío que… ¡brrr!

Así que Sitka suspiró silenciosamente e hizo un gesto; el cuerpo de Kenai quedó cubierto de unas pieles, ropas como las llamaban ellos; mas tarde sabría que eran idénticas a las que se rompieron cuando se volvió un oso.

Me miré a mi mismo, yo también tenia ropas, de mi talla, claro está, me fijé en la capucha, por los cuernos que caían, supuse que había sido de un ciervo… eran del mismo color y forma que las del espíritu.

-Eh… gracias - dije, me sorprendí a mi mismo, tenia la misma voz que cuando era un oso, y no me había costado nada usar mi nueva boca.

Sonrió, hizo un gesto de despedida y se volvió un águila, alzándose al cielo, seguido de mi madre, que se giró para sonreírme otra vez...

La iba a echar realmente de menos.

Nos quedamos un rato en silencio, el cielo volvía a ser el mismo de antes, y reinaba de nuevo la calma típica, como si todo hubiese sido corregido.

-Esto es de esas cosas que le tienes que contar a tus nietos…

Denai estaba realmente asombrado, parecía que hubiese visto un fantasma…

-¡Eh, mírate! -Kenai le pasó el brazo por el hombro a s hermano mayor - ¡Parece que no hayas comido nada en días!

-Unos dos días…

-Uf… pues eso hay que arreglarlo, conozco un lugar precioso con peces a patadas… seguro que habrá algún huequecíto sin osos…

-¡Alto alto alto alto! ¡¿Estás hablando del Salto del Salmón?! No puedes llevarle ahí, eso es un terreno de los osos, ¡es casi sagrado! ¡Y el es un humano!

Kenai me miró con mala cara y carraspeó.

-Bueno, vale, tú también lo eres… pero al menos tú has sido oso…

-Ejem…

-Y yo también soy humano ahora… jo, ¡no hace ni 2 minutos!

Denai intentó ahora una risa, pero no lo consiguió y se echó a reír a carcajadas, no se que chiste le habían contado, pero se estaba doblando y casi le caían lágrimas.

Mi hermano y yo estábamos atónitos.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sí, es solo que me hace mucha gracia, hoy será un día para recordar; me entero de que no estás muerto, y vienes con un hermano bajo el brazo…

Parecía dispuesto a besar lo primero que se le cruzase.

-Hey Denai, no te reconozco, se sentimentalodie estás…

Empezaron a pelearse a lo tonto, ¿quién diría que hacia nada se estaban matando de verdad?

-Va a ser cosa de largarnos ya de aquí…

-Yo la última vez me caí por aquí y me pegue un porrazo en la cabeza, así que mejor me digas tú por donde se baja… ahora recuerdo que me desperté con Tanana cuidando de mí…

Ya podían hablar ellos, pero no me estaba enterando de nada…

-¿Tanana? ¿Pero no era ya un oso por aquel entonces?

-Sí… pero ella lo sabía todo…

-Esa Tanana… siempre dice y hace menos de lo que sabe.

-¿Podemos seguir hablando de esto de camino? - les pedí - empiezo a tener vértigo…

Kenai me sonrió, el y Denai asistieron; por lo que me dirigí hacia ellos… que difícil es andar a la humana, se me clavaban piedras en las manos, iba arrastrando los pies y me dolían las rodillas…

Entonces me di cuenta que mi hermano me miraba como si sintiera vergüenza.

-Koda… levántate, los humanos caminamos a 2 pies…

Denai se partía.

-Uh… ahora que me fijo… es verdad. - me levanté, uf, que mareo me dio la primera vez.

-Kenai, ¿no le has explicado nada a tu "hermanito" acerca de ser humano?

-Bueno… hace apenas unas horas que se lo he contado… y no nos habíamos visto desde entonces.

Denai recogió su lanza y se dirigió a una ladera que hacia una suave pendiente, pasando por delante mío; la vi de tan cerca, esa arma… me tambaleé, de repente me entraron todos los males, solo pensar lo que eso podía hacer… lo que ya había echo, a mi madre, y a tantos otros… hacia apenas nada, había estado a punto de matar a Kenai, yo me la había llevado… pero hasta entonces no había comprendido realmente de que era capaz eso.

Di unos pasos atrás, y llegué a los pies de Kenai, que me sujetó suavemente por los hombros y se agachó a susurrarme:

-Eh, tranquilo, se ha acabado, no nos perseguirán más cazadores…

Denai, que se había dado cuenta de la impresión que me había causado la lanza, también vino a hablar conmigo.

-Oye, eh… ¿Koda?, no soy muy bueno en esto de hablar… bueno, aún no se que ha pasado entre tu y mi hermano desde que nos separamos… pero seguro que ha sido algo realmente digno de ser contado, ya que el no llama hermano al primero que encuentra, así que… si tu eres el hermano de Kenai… eso te convierte en mi hermano… no se si aún me he ganado el derecho de llamarte hermano, tu puedes hacerlo, si quieres, alguien capaz de hacerse hermano de Kenai se lo merece… y se que no te debo haber causado una primera impresión muy buena… por eso de intentar cazaros… ¿que tal si empezamos de nuevo?

-¿Eh? - bien, se que no fue la respuesta mas inteligente, pero me estaban pasando demasiadas cosas en demasiado poco tiempo.

Me tendió la mano.

-Hola, soy Denai, el hermano de Kenai, ¿qué tal?

-Eh… yo Koda, el hermano adoptivo de Kenai… bien, ¿y tu?

Cogí su mano, las encajamos… ahora que lo pienso, fue la primera cosa de humano que hice.

Mas tarde bajamos por la pared de la montaña, tengo que alabar las manos humanas, mucho mejor para algunas cosas que las de oso.

Finalmente llegamos abajo, hice un último a los brazos de Kenai, y ese me dejó en el suelo, cuando estuvimos los 3, nos pusimos en marcha.

Rematadamente difícil andar con dos pies, todo el rato tropezaba, tenia la cara marrón de tanto barro…

Y no sabia donde meter los brazos de mientras.

-Vaya Koda, yo estaba como tú cuando me volví oso, aunque mi problema era intentar ir todo el rato derecho… jeje.

-Ay… no me distraigas… ya me cuesta suficiente esto…

-Bueno, solo te contaba mi experiencia de cambiar de cuerpo…

-Claro, así cualquiera se cae en una trampa, con la cara tan lejos del suelo… como cierto oso al que tuve que rescatar… - que cruel que soy a veces.

-¿Desmontaste la trampa que hice?

-Claro - le respondí - solo tuve que darle una patada al cable ese que daba al suelo.

-¡Me tiré una hora montando esta trampa!

-Y yo un día entero colgado de ella escuchando la vida y obra de un ex-osito…

-Je, ahí nos conocimos, ¿eh hermanito?

-Que raro me resulta esto de tener un hermano ahora, así, de golpe…

-Ya te acostumbrarás a mi… - bromee.

-Oye Kenai... perdona por lo de… eh… lo de intentar… ¿cómo decirlo?

-¿"Matarme"? No pasa nada… me confundiste con otro, y… ¿para que están los hermanos si no es para pelearse entre ellos?

-Entonces…

-Que sí, que te perdono, -puso una falsa cara seria - pero que no se repita, ¿vale?

-Tú mandas.

Denai… era curioso, hasta hacia bien poco solo lo veía como un asesino, algo peligroso, pero ahora estaba realmente pensando en como era…

Tenia algunas cosas de carácter similares a Kenai, era igual de cabezota, tozudo, mandón, y algo infantil, sobretodo en lo de no saber aceptar las culpas, aprendí bastante de ellos escuchando lo que decían, de los humanos me refiero, y sabia que tendría que aprender mucho si me iba a quedar con esa forma…

-Estoy cansaaaaadooooo.

-Koda, es la nosecuantena vez que lo dices, ¿que quieres que haga?

-Es que tengo sueño, y es muy cansado esto de ir derecho… ¿no podrías llevarme un poco?

-¡¿Como?! Te estás pasando un poco Koda…

-Vamos… - decidí sacar la artillería pesada del chantaje emocional - venga hermanito… cuando éramos osos me llevaste muchas veces…

-Venga Koda, no seas tan infantil, aún nos falta mucho viaje para llegar a la tribu…

-Mh… - "no quería recurrir a esto, hermanito" pensé yo "pero no me dejas otra opción" - sabes, de repente me ha entrado como una nostalgia…

-¿A que te refieres?

-Echo de menos a mi mamá…

Que malo que soy…

Kenai no pudo ante eso, y accedió a llevarme a cuestas, no era mentida que estaba cansado, de echo, no tardé a sucumbir ante el cansancio de las emociones que había ido acumulando a lo largo del día, y me dormí sobre la espalda de mi hermano.

_Hooolllaaaa, vale, lo admito, es un crimen contra la humanidad hacer un fic de Disney, pero… ¿Qué querías? La película me ha dado en la fibra sensible y he echo este fic… ejem, sin comentarios, bueno, si os ha gustado, no os ha gustado, os ha causado nauseas o queréis amenazarme de muerte, o cualquier cosa… ¡¡¡reviews reviews y mas reviews!!! ¬¬ eso va también para los que hablan conmigo en el msn, ya saben quien son…_

_Anda, ¡hasta que vuelva a escribir una paranoia!_


	2. Hermano Humano cap 2

Hermano Humano (cap. 2)

Mis hermanos, y un pasado por olvidar y recordar

Me desperté cuando noté que me dejaban suavemente apoyado en el tronco de un árbol.

Mh… ¿Kenai, porque nos paramos?

¿Eh? Perdona, no quería despertarte… no te preocupes, solo vamos a pescar un poco… tamos todos hambrientos, no hemos comido nada desde ayer.

Ya… bueno, yo no tengo mucha hambre ahora...

Que, te pegaste un buen empache en el Salto del Salmón, ¿verdad?

Sí… debe ser eso…

No, no era eso, pero no sabía porque no tenía hambre….

Bueno, échate una siesta, que cuando te despiertes tendremos una montaña de pescado para que pruebes el pez a la humana.

Ah… gracias Kenai… - me tumbé para seguir durmiendo, a ver si podía seguir con ese sueño tan tranquilo que tenia en la espalda de mi hermano… había sido muy reconfórmate, dormir sin soñar, solo descansando…

¡No le creas! - gritó de golpe Denai - ¡Pretende dejarte aquí abandonado y largarse sin ti!

¡¿Qué! - me levanté de golpe, antes de darme cuenta que Kenai era incapaz de algo así.

Denai, tienes la gracia en no digo donde, ¿no ves que el pobre necesita dormir?

Jaja, perdona Koda, venga, échate tranquilo la siesta, que nadie te va a abandonar, si este lo intenta yo me quedo contigo y te guío a la tribu…

Genial… pero ahora me he desvelado. ¬¬

Uh… perdona U

Me pasé un rato ahí sentado, viendo como buscaban un buen trozo de río, donde no cubriese mucho; Kenai había cumplido con su palabra, no estábamos en el Salto del Salmón… de todas formas, no creo que fuese buena idea ir ahí con las pintas que traíamos, solo de pensar la cara que pondrían mis semejantes… o ya no tan semejantes… no, a pesar de mi nuevo aspecto, seguía sintiéndome oso, en aquel momento me prometí que nunca escondería ni me avergonzaría de quien soy en realidad, y aunque a veces me ha costado, sigo con mi promesa.

Entonces me paré a mirar mi reflejo en el agua, la verdad es que la primera vez ni me reconocí y pensé que alguien me miraba por debajo del agua, que susto me pegué, pero pronto vi que aquel niño de pelo caído y ojos marrones era en realidad yo… vaya, con lo guapo que era como oso y va y Shitka y monta este estropicio con mi cuerpo… bueno, no estaba del todo mal… y seguía teniendo los mismos ojos que antes, los que todos decían que eran como los de mi madre.

Ese pensamiento hizo llegar un tsunami de recuerdos a mi memoria, pero cerré los ojos con fuerza, me eché la fría agua a la cara y les dije a mis nuevos hermanos:

¡Hey, ¿queréis ayuda!

No hace falta que te molestes Koda, - me respondió Kenai- solo mira y fíjate bien, que pronto tendrás que venir con nosotros a pescar, cuando te unas a la tribu.

Que rollo… - se iban a enterar, que se arrodillasen ante Koda, el gran pescador de todas las Montañas del Norte, el que cada año dejaba seco el Salto del Salmón…

Con gran estilo (bueno, con un planchazo de campeonato) me zambullí en un trozo mas profundo del río, abrí los ojos, y cuando se acostumbraron al frío y húmedo ambiente pude vislumbrar un banco de peces que me venían de frente; intenté lanzar alguno fuera con mis zarpas… pero obviamente ya no tenía zarpas con que lanzarlos, y mis nuevas manos humanas eran demasiado grandes y planas como para moverse en el agua lo suficientemente rápido; era igual, plan B, intenté coger algunos con la boca…

Solo conseguí tragar agua, y todo el banco ya había pasado de largo…

Entonces me di cuenta de una cosa: me estaba hundiendo, sacudí desperado los brazos intentando nadar, pero era inútil, el estilo oso no servia para nadar con cuerpo humano, la corriente me arrastraba, el pecho me ardía, la vista se me nublaba (más aún de lo que estaba bajo el agua) y entonces, unos brazos me sacaron fuera.

Me quisieron tumbar en el suelo, mientras escupía agua y tosía, pero me agarré fuertemente a su chaleco de piel, cuando hube tomado algo de aire, pude ver a Kenai; me agarró fuertemente contra su pecho, el corazón nos martilleaba a ambos en nuestros pechos, y cuando estuve algo mas calmado…

¡¿Estás idiota! ¡¿Se puede saber que haces metiéndote en el agua de esta forma! ¡¿No ves que casi te ahogas! ¡Si no llego a estar aquí…! no se que habría podido pasar…

Kenai, calmante hombre, el pobre solo quería pescar un poco… con el susto que se ha dado seguro que es mas que suficiente.

Ya lo se Denai… ya lo se… pero… no quiero que…

Ya se que quieres decir, clámate, ¿quieres? Y suelta al pobre ya, que lo vas a asfixiar tu ahora.

Me soltó, creo que nunca le había visto esa expresión tan severa a Kenai… estaba casi irreconocible, me daba verdadero miedo, pero en cuando se dio cuenta me puso una cara de "perdona".

Venga, es hora de pescar, tú quédate aquí quitecito renacuajo…

S-s-sí, va-va-va-vale…

Un consejo: nunca os metáis en el agua de un río cuando se acerca el invierno.

¿Y no seria mejor que tu hermano preparase un fuego mientras nosotros pescamos?

¿Preparar un fuego? - pregunté- ¿Qué es eso?

Creo que Denai quedó bastante sorprendido ante mi actitud, aunque pronto cayó en la cuenta que los osos no encendíamos fuegos.

Ah… oye Koda, coge una manta de la bolsa de Denai, cúbrete con ella y recoge ramas secas, luego apilabas, con todas las puntas juntas en el centro, en ese trozo de ahí que no hay hierba, ¿entendido?

Sí… creo.

Hice lo que me pidió, la verdad es que, según dirían más tarde mis hermanos, el montoncito no me quedó del todo mal, para ser mi primera vez.

Estuve un rato mirando como pescaban esos dos, ponían una piel bajo el agua, y cuando pasaban unos cuantos peces taraban de ella.

Jo, yo me había calado hasta los huesos y ni un solo pez, y ellos con solo mojarse las manos y los pies, tenían un suculento banquete para los tres.

Suena hasta ridículo.

Mas tarde se sentaron los dos alrededor del montoncito de madera, Kenai me dijo que no tocase los peces, que me esperase; aún no sabia de que iba la cosa, estaban frotando un palo contra las maderas, ¿sería alguna especie de ritual antes de comer?

Mi curiosidad aumentó cuando vi que empezaba a salir humo del palo, y entonces… ¡la madera prendió a arder! Que susto me pegué, me aparté a rastras de ahí, aunque luego Kenai y Denai se rieron de mí y me explicaron que era una hoguera, un fuego controlado, y pusieron a cocinar el pescado.

Que hambre me estaba entrando de oler ese pescadito al fuego…

Toma, y cuidado que quema, -me dijo mi hermano al darme uno de los peces- ¿entiendes?

Si, si… - le respondí mientras me levantaba.

Y no vayas a echarlo al agua para que se enfríe, basta que soples un poco. v,v

Ah… - me volví a sentar, rojo como un tomate - entiendo…

¿Bebai, io dees ue de das fashando gun fodo don yo de sher hebaio daiod?...

Denai, traga el pescado primero, no hay quien te entenga. v,v

Glup, decía, que si no crees que te estás pasando un poco con lo de ser hermano mayor, entiendo que cuides de Koda, pero… estás constantemente regañándolo, pareces su padre, es solo un crío, no lleva ni un día de humano, es normal que no sepa hacer todas esas cosas que hacemos nosotros…

¡¿Qué yo…! Bueno, si, tal vez estoy algo severo…

¿Un poco? - Denai usó el tono mar irónico que un mortal puede pronunciar - Kenai, has estado a nada del castigo corporal…

Bueno… es que me siento responsable de Koda, y… no quiero que llegue a la tribu comportándose como un oso salvaje, sin ánimo de ofender; piensa en ello Denai… ya les costará aceptar por las buenas a un niño desconocido, sobretodo cuando sepan que es en realidad un oso transformado… al menos que les cause una buena impresión.

Bah, no te pongas así, ya se que es un poco fastidioso, pero… míratelo, si es un trozo de pan, y los tendrá entretenidísimos con sus historietas…

Lo que faltaba, todo un coro cantando la "En marcha estoy"…

¿La que?

Nada - dije yo - una canción que aprendí de pequeño…

¿Los osos cantan? Bueno, es igual, Kenai, que no te preocupes tanto hombre, que tas con el pobre crío que da la impresión que sea un criminal reincidente…

Mh… está bien, tienes razón… - Se giró hacia mi - Koda… oye, ¿me perdonas? Por estar tan mandón quiero decir…

¿Cómo no iba a perdonarte? Si hace nada me has salvado la vida… y además, supongo que es cierto eso que dicen, que quien te quiere te hará sufrir… señal que te preocupas por mí, ¿no?

Vaya que espabilado el niño… - comentó Denai - bueno, cambiando un poco de tema… Koda, ¿porque no me cantas esa canción que decía antes el Oso Amoroso aquí presente?

¬¬ Que no me llames amoroso… y tampoco oso… ¡y menos las dos cosas a la vez!

No tenía ni idea de por donde iban los tiros… era igual, empecé a entonar la canción pedida.

Ang ar ar arga gaga gada, gangada garga...

Paré de golpe al ver el careto que se les havia quedado a mis hermanos…

¿Qué ha sido eso? - preguntó el mayor de los dos.

Creo… que Koda la ha cantado en versión original… en oso, (Nota del Autor: en inglés no suena muy diferente del osuno, pero vamos, que esas cosas intentaban imitar el ruido de los osos) si ahora fuese un oso la habría entendido…

Esto… ¿os la intento traducir?

Sus caras hablaban solas: Sí.

Y también hay que añadir que hicieron que sí con la cabeza y pronunciaron la palabra "sí", pero bueno, son tecnicismos…

A ver… Que sepa el mundo que en marcha estoy, con mucho que ver y vivir…

Después de cantarla un par de veces Denai y yo nos pusimos a coro, muy divertido, Kenai tenía pinta de querer quedarse sordo… pero nos era más bien igual. XD

¡Aaaahhh! ¡Es la decimosexta vez que escucho esta canción esta noche! ¡Y ni tan siquiera estamos andando! ¡¿No os habéis cansado ya!

Yo y mi compañero de dueto nos miramos, luego a Kenai y dijimos a la vez:

… ¡Los cielos azules por donde voy, dan alas a mi corazón!…

Se ve que a Denai y Shitka les gustaba mucho cantar por el camino, y a Kenai le volvía loco eso…

Que penita, porque pensaba enseñarle a Denai todas y cada una de las canciones que conozco.

Esa noche nos quedamos tumbados mirando las estrellas, cubiertos de esas pieles a las que llamaban mantas, mi primera noche como humano…

Mirad, las luces de los espíritus… seguro que Sitka ya está controlando que nos portemos bien.

O mi madre… - murmuré ante el comentario de Kenai, tan flojo que apenas el lo oyó.

Uh… yo tenia que ir a "descargar pasajeros", pero ahora que has dicho esto… ¡Sitka! ¡Pobre de ti que nos espíes cuando estamos indecentes, ¿eh! ¡Que los espíritus ya habéis pasado las necesidades carnales!

Denai, no seas tonto, es nuestro hermano, nos conoce de toda la vida… a mi me cortó el cordón umbilical cuando nací…

¿Y no os habéis parado a pensar que tal vez Sitka tiene cosas mejores que hacer que espiaros? Como hacer que llegue el frío, las nevadas, y esas cosas… Los humanos sois un poco ego-centristas…

Anda, Koda, no seas así, solo hablábamos en broma…

Kenai, menudo hermano que has adoptado, con la de osos que hay, ¿y tienes que coger el mas respondón de todos? ¿Y quién te ha enseñado esas palabras? Casi nunca he oído eso de ego-céntrico…

Se supone que es Sitka el que me ha enseñado todo eso… y mira, si, soy respondón, ¿te molesta?

Koda… - dijo Kenai, que estaba tumbado detrás mío (no me he acordado de decirlo, pero me había girado para hablar con Denai, dando la espalda a Kenai, si contáis que los tres estábamos tumbados, ya veis que yo estaba en medio de los dos)- ¿se puede saber que mosca te ha picado esta noche?

No, es solo… ¿podéis no tocar el tema espíritus, por favor? Solo os pido eso…

Entiendo… - casi murmuró el mayor.

Kenai se limitó a abrazarme, hundió la cara en mi pelo; mientras yo hacia esfuerzos por quitarme los malos recuerdos y no llorar…

Estuvimos un rato así, todos con los ojos cerrados, intentando dormir… que diferente es la noche de un humano a la de un oso… me sentía indefenso, sin mi olfato que detectaba los peligros antes que estuviese a tiro, mi oído, mis garras, mis dientes…

Por lo menos tenía a mis dos hermanos ahí…

Tal vez porque no conseguía conciliar el sueño, o para ayudarme a descargar energías y olvidar penas, Kenai sacó su arma secreta contra hermanos pequeños:

Las cosquillas asesinas sin piedad.

Vale, el nombre es ridículo, pero el caso es que no podía parar de reír.

¡Ahhh! ¡Yayayayayayaya valeeeee! ¡Ajajajaja! ¡Vasta yaaaa!

Kenai, tiene razón, para, que despertareis a todo el bosque…

Uf… no me gustaría tener que tratar con un montón de animales cabreados…

Bueno… por lo menos Denai y yo nos salvaríamos.

¬¬ ¿Y eso?

Yo aún puedo hablar oso, y si vienen, pienso decirles quien ha hecho las cosquillas, seguro que los lobos, osos, águilas y demás victimas de insomnio estarán encantados de "darte las gracias".

Ja, ja, y más ja, atrévete. ¬¬

Venga, parad de discutir como críos… pero Koda, ¿tu aún entiendes a los animales?

Pues claro… por algo soy un oso, ¿no? - ignoré la cara de "pues no lo pareces" de Denai y seguí - no se porqué los humanos no podéis, pero mira, aquellos patos que nos han sobrevolado este mediodía se quejaban de que uno de su bandada les retrasaban, los mamut que Kenai quería montar cotilleaban acerca de quien debía ser el padre la cría de otra mamut, y esos lobos que se oyen ahora están burlándose de nosotros creyendo que no les entendemos.

¬¬ ¿Burlandose? - hicieron a la vez mis dos hermanos.

Eh… si, ¿queréis que os traduzca lo que dicen?

No se ni porque pregunté.

Bueno… dicen… "mira aquel crío vestido con la piel de ciervo, tan jovencito y ya le han puesto los cuernos…" anda, que simpático. ¬¬… ahora el otro dice "tal vez ha sido el de las melenas, todo el rato está pegado a el y dándole abrazos…" - Kenai lanzó una mirada asesina en dirección a las voces. - a ver… ahora dicen "¿y el otro? Fíjate que flacucho está, parece un caribú, seguro que lo podría tumbar hasta un cachorro, si no se moviese diría que está muerto…"

En vista de la reacción de mis acompañantes decidí dejar ahí la traducción, Kenai y su hermano se levantaron y me hicieron señal de que les siguiese.

Llegamos hasta casi en frente de los lobos, eran 2, y no parecía gustarles nuestra presencia ahí.

Koda, por favor, ¿podrías traducirles lo que les voy a decir ahora?

Espera hermanito, déjame los honores a mi, estoy inspirado… ¿listo Koda?

Que miedo me daban esos dos.

Si, cuando quieras… creo.

Ejem… vosotros dos, - empezó Denai, mientras yo iba traduciendo lo mas rápido que podía - los perros peludos y piojosos, no me importa que seáis el animal representado en mi tótem, si me entero que os burláis de mi, o peor, de alguno de mis hermanos, cogeré la lanza y pondré en practica lo que he aprendido cazando osos (no te lo tomes a mal Koda, no va contigo) - ¬¬ si, ya - así que, el crío con cuernos, el melenudo amoroso, o el que parece un muerto, sepáis que son grandes cazadores, ¡y no dudaran en ir a por vosotros!

Denai, recuerda que mas o menos así empecé yo, - le murmuró Kenai - y con un niño oso en la familia basta, no quieras ahora un lobito.

Cuando los dos lobos se recuperaron del susto y volvieron a encajarse la mandíbula, parece ser que se acordaron de alguna cita que tenían en la otra punta del bosque porque… ¡como corrían!

Más tarde me dormí, bajo el brazo de Kenai.

Aunque por la madrugada me despertaron los ronquidos de Denai… un mamut herido seria más silencioso…

Por la mañana llovió, la ultima tormenta del otoño, pronto solo caería nieve.

La verdad, ese día el clima me importaba una puta mierda.

Sabes, esta lluvia es igual de pesada que la del día que te vi como oso por primera vez.

¿Si? ¿Qué tal estaba?

Mojado y con pinta de desorientado.

¿Que querías? Transformarse le deja a uno echo polvo… ¿no Koda?

¿Eh? Sí, lo que tú digas. - la verdad es que no estaba haciéndole ni puto caso, bastante tenia yo con mantenerme de pie con el suelo mojado…

Supongo que a estas alturas habéis visto que ese día me había levantado con el pie izquierdo…

Veréis, para empezar, realmente le había levantado con el pie izquierdo… nada mas sacarlo de la cama, me clavo una espina en el.

Al sacarla y volver a apoyar el pie, me clavo otra.

Una vez la segunda espina está fuera, del cabreo doy una patada al aire… (Eso sin haber ni salido aún de la cama) por lo que mi pié, descalzo aún, acaba metido en la zarza espinosa que me había estado clavando todo el rato.

Una vez Kenai me hubo ayudado a sacar el pié de ahí, y estuvieron malditas todas las zarzas con espinas y el espíritu gracioso que se las dio, y mis patas fueron calzadas, me preparé para desayunar.

Gran sorpresa la mía que, por misteriosas razones, no pasaba un triste pez por el río, y solo teníamos unas tristes, miserables, rancias bayas para comer.

Que Denai se negó a comer.

Mira, si Kenai comía eso incluso antes de ser un oso, su problema, si tu también quieres comerlas tu mismo, pero yo no engullo una de esas cosas rojas ni que me fuera la vida.

Y por muy buenas que estuvieran, solo sirvieron para abrirme el hambre.

Sepáis un Koda hambriento es un Koda de mala leche.

Bueno, respiré hondo, miré al camino, me metalicé de nuestro objetivo:

¡Venga hermanitos! ¡Tenemos que llegar a vuestra tribu antes que el invierno ataque duro! ¿No?

Me dispuse a empezar a entonar una de las canciones que Kenai tanto odia:

No hace falta que diga que para ese instante pensaba cantar la "En marcha estoy", pero entonces, el cielo que un segundo antes estaba despejadísimo, queda cubierto de nubes negras y un trueno da la salida al aguacero.

Nota a mi mismo: borrar el verso de "ni la lluvia al caer, me va a cambiar"…

Así que nos pusimos en camino, el barro era "delicioso", constantemente tenia la oportunidad de probarlo, cuando me caía al suelo, pensad que si ya me contaba andar, con el terreno mojado… ya había decidido no limpiarme mas el fango la cara, ya que entonces se me pegaba el de los guantes…

Entonces lo vi, fue como un rayo dorado en la oscuridad.

Una colmena.

Miel.

Ahí arriba, colgada del árbol, como un regalo del cielo.

Empecé a escalar el tronco, pero entre que era fino, que estaba mojado, y que yo había perdido mis garras, lo que me constó.

No importaba, subí hasta tener el panal a mi alcance, la dulce dulce miel; se me hacia la boca agua… ya no me molestaba nada, ni el frío, ni la lluvia, ni el barro, ni los moratones de las incontables caídas…

Tal vez lo no sepáis, los osos tenemos una piel muy gruesa, apenas notamos las picaduras de abeja.

Pero yo ya no tenía piel de oso.

¡Ah! ¡Au! ¡¡¡Socorro!

Aterricé de culo, estaba adolorido, pero eso era lo de menos.

Con todo el ajetreo la colmena se havia desprendido del árbol y roto al caer al suelo.

Ya podían haberse esmerado más en vez de echarme a mí las culpas.

¡Al agua! – Me gritó mi hermano – ¡échate al agua!

Corrí como un poseso hacia el rió me metí dentro y esperé, contuve la respiración todo el tiempo del mundo, no podía saber lo que estaba sucediendo fuera, me dolía la cara de tan fría que estaba el agua, ya no podía contener mas el aliento, me ardían los pulmones.

Salí del agua de golpe, habría gritado si hubiese tenido aire con el que gritar, tragué aire como un desesperado, cuando por fin me serené levanté la vista para ver a… mis dos hermanos: Denai mordiéndose la lengua para no reír y Kenai con ganas de pegarme un sopapo.

¿Qué, ¿estaba buena la miel? - se mofó el mayor.

Koda, ¿cuantas…

… veces te tengo que decir que bla bla bla, ya se me el discurso, ahorrártelo.

Seguí andando, apenas avancé unos pasos que volví a comerme el suelo, me quedé un rato ahí tumbado, boca abajo, tenía ganas de gritar, de llorar de rabia…

¡Up! ¡Arriba! - hizo Kenai mientras me sentaba en sus hombros.

¡Uha! ¡¿Qué haces!

Si nos paramos cada vez que buscas setas no acabaremos nunca, así que ya te llevo yo…

A pesar de lo cerca que estaba de las ramas bajas (en algún caso a distancia 0) fue un buen trayecto, un rato mas tarde me bajó, con el pretexto de lo mucho que pesaba.

En el mismo instante que mis pies tocaron el suelo noté un fuerte tirón en el tobillo y el mundo se puso boca arriba.

Anda… una trampa para osos… ¿te encuentras bien? No la había visto…

TT Hoy no es mi día… ¡¿De quien es esta… -dialogo censurado por el bien común de la humanidad- … trampa!

oO Realmente tiene mucho vocabulario el niño… - murmuró Kenai.

oO Cosa de la sabiduría de los espíritus - recalcó Denai - desconocía que se pudieran combinar tantos insultos, tacos y maldiciones sin repetirse ni una vez…

TT ¿Queréis bajarme de una vez?

Voy a por el cuchillo, Denai, cuida de el.

¡Rojer! Esto… ¿qué tal estamos?

¬¬ Se me está cortando la circulación en la pierna y la sangre me sube a la cabeza, aún me pican las picadas, tengo frío y estoy mojado, por lo demás ninguna queja…

Ya… ahora que me fijo… esta trampa es mía.

… ¬¬

… u

… ¬¬U

… U

¡¡¡YO LO MATO! ¡¡¡ME LO CARGO!

Me agité como un poseso, el, digno portador de un lobo de la sabiduría, fue lo bastante sabio como para estar lejos de mi alcance.

Esto… Koda, entiendo que estés de mala leche, pero… ¿puedes estarte quieto? No puedo cortar la cuerda si te sacudes como un loco.

Perdona… ¿cuando hayas acabado con la cuerda me dejas el cuchillo?

¿Para?

Tengo que cortar cierta yugular…

Kenai, ¿que tal si lo dejamos ahí arriba hasta que se calme?

Uf… no se, a este le duran mucho los cabreos…

¬¬ Kenai, Denai, bajadme, ¡ahora!

¿Oyes algo Denai?

Que va Kenai.

TT Joooo…

Está bien, ya veis que no era mi dia…

Pero bueno, dejo de lamentarme y os devuelvo a la historia.

Ahora que hablamos de osos… ¿recuerdas al de Sitka?

Kenai se transformó, pasó de la expresión risueña a una con ojos como platos, y de esa a una triste y esquiva.

No estoy seguro, pero creo que a mi también me cambió la cara.

Denai, yo…

Cuando Sitka cayó de aquel glaciar, y del agua salió ese oso… sentí una rabia, como si hubiese muerto para nada…

Me paré, no podía contener el temblor de todo el cuerpo… Kenai me subió en brazos, realmente lo necesitaba.

Y cuando saliste a cazar a ese oso…

Era una osa - murmuré.

Ah, pues osa, lo que sea.

Yo no…

Agarré con tanta fuerza el chaleco de Kenai que me dolieron las manos, el, a su vez, enterró la cara en mi pelo, hasta tocarme el cuello, yo hice lo mismo, empezamos a respirar profunda y ruidosamente, ahí, respirando en y oliendo a Kenai, pude calmarme un poco; en alguna ocasión Denai dijo que parecía "algo mas", a mi me da igual, es algo de mi hermano y mío, y era lo único que podía consolarme en ese momento.

Aunque Denai no paró.

Pues cuando te vi. Ahí, creyendo que… pensé en lo que (creía que) los osos nos habían hecho, concretamente "ese" oso, osa digo, y ahora… ah… no me gusta, pero…casi me alegro que ese oso esté… ya sabes… muerto.

Denai… por favor… cállate - Imploró Kenai en un murmullo, mi hermano sabia que yo estaba sufriendo tanto como el.

¿Estás sordo o que? ¡Era una osa! ¡O-S-A! ¡Oso hembra! ¿Lo has entendido ya? ¡¿Especie de retrasado subnormaloide! Y tenía nombre, ¡Se llamaba Oka! Era…- no pude seguir, el llanto ya era superior a mi, así que me hundí en el pecho de Kenai.

Denai, -siguió el- era su madre.

Paró el paso en seco, nos miró, intentó articular algo, pero no llegó a hablar, mientras Kenai y yo nos estábamos "respirando", en ese momento me sentí como cuando Kenai me contó su historia, aunque creo que el lo estaba sufriendo mas que yo.

Por favor, bájame.

Puse los pies en el suelo mientras Kenai se quedó agachado, a mi altura

Yo… Kenai…

Koda…

¿Que iba a decirle? No sabía ni que quería decir yo mismo, no, sí que lo sabía, pero, ¿cómo? era como un torbellino, tenia miles de cosas que decirle y no sabía ni por donde empezar…

Koda, no me lo merezco, pero, crees que algún día podrías… ¿dejar que te pida perdón? La verdad es que lo he estado aplazando, pero ya que el tema ha salido tengo que decírtelo.

Me quedé mirándole ¿Qué le podría responder? Kenai había muerto a mi madre, pero… el me había llevado al Salto del Salmón, me había protegido, había sido mi hermano…

Y aún lo era.

Entonces lo vi claro; Kenai fue el que me separó de mamá, mi hermano el que me había querido.

Por alguna razón, no podía ver a Kenai hermano como a Kenai cazador.

Claro que sí Kenai, ¿para que están los hermanos si no?

Todos nos limitamos a quedarnos callados, con la lluvia de fondo.

Y entonces mi hermano hizo un sonido que no se si era un suspiro o una exhalación

Gracias.

Diría que nunca le había visto tantísima serenidad en el rostro. Sin duda se había quitado un gran peso de encima. Y aunque no dijimos nada más del tema, a partir de ese día Kenai se atrevió a ser mucho mas… realmente no se explicarlo, solo que hablaba con mucha mas soltura y tranquilidad conmigo, Denai también pareció cambiar un poco, empezó a llamarme hermano con sinceridad, y parecía que ya no se sentía extraño con lo del "hermano de repente".

Me gustaba mi nueva familia.

Era noche, mientras Kenai intentaba chocar todas las piedras que encontraba, a ver si alguna daba una chispa para prender el fuego (consejo para las generaciones futuras: cuando vayáis de acampada llevaos algo para hacer fuego, ocupan poco espacio y, aunque existen las piedras para echar chispas, vosotros no sabéis distinguirlas.) Denai y yo hablábamos acerca de la discusión de antes, me disculpé por haber sido tan brusco, y el por ser tan insensible.

No, tú no lo sabías, no es culpa tuya.

Nos habíamos sentado a los pues de un enorme árbol, con un suspiro se tumbó.

Anda que no lo habías dejado claro… ¿Cómo ibas a saber que era una osa sino? Conocías hasta su nombre…

Le conté también que las divagaciones te tuve antes de responder a nuestro hermano, el se limitó a dedicarme una sonrisa y un "muy bien".

Quería preguntarle que quería decir, pero el se levantó con un "disculpa", mientras recogía dos piedras y se dirigía donde Kenai, apartándole y mostrándole como encendía el fuego a la primera con sus piedras.

Guárdatelas para la próxima vez.

Kernai estaba… bueno, por fuera no lo aparentaba, pero por dentro había quedado despedazado.

Cenamos un conejo, un par de truchas y nos fuimos a dormir.

Un trueno me despertó, o mas bien me desveló, me estaba costando muchísimo dormirme esa noche, no paraba de pensar en mi madre.

Y para colmo las picaduras de abeja me recordaban a su manera que estaban ahí, martirizándome a gusto.

Emprendí un paseo por el bosque, procurando no alejarme mucho. Sin ni darme cuenta llegué a un claro iluminado por la luna, que se encontraba en cuarto creciente. En el centro crecía un árbol que no me molesté en reconocer la especie.

Me agache para recoger un palo, no me preguntéis porqué, pero empecé a golpear el tronco con el, supongo que necesitaba desfogarme con algo. Seguí golpeando hasta que se rompió la vara; me dolían los brazos y a pesar de los guantes, también las manos, jadee, no sabia cuanto rato me había pasado ahí haciendo el… vamos seguro que con el ruido había ahuyentado a la mitad inofensiva del bosque y alertado a la otra mitad.

Me eche hacia adelante, apoyando todo el peso en el árbol (al que seguramente no le caería muy bien) desde mi frente, Una posición bastante ridícula, ¿verdad? Vete a saber porque hacemos estas cosas…

Anda, mira por donde- no me molesté en girarme, no estaba de humor - ya me habían dicho que los humanos son bastante sádicos, pero creo que este árbol no te ha hecho nada…

Era una voz de animal, de oso, si hubiese tenido la mente fría me habría parado a pensar que a muchos osos no les gustan los humanos, y que si se lo proponían podrían hacerme mucho daño ¿Quién se creería a un mocoso asustado que dice que es un oso transformado?

Pero todo eso lo pensé unas horas mas tarde.

¿Y tu que sabes de lo que me ha hecho el árbol? - le respondí en un tosco idioma oso mientras me giraba.

Tras unos arbustos, frente mío, a unos pocos metros, un cachorro de mi misma edad me observaba sorprendido, se debatía entre el miedo y la curiosidad ¿huiría de mí o seguiría la conversación que acabábamos de iniciar?

Me senté en el suelo, deseaba de todo corazón que se quedase, no solo por la ocasión de hablar con uno de mi raza, lo principal es que me habría herido mucho que mi amigo Bocky huyese de mí.

¿Hablas oso?

¿A ti que te parece?

Vale, no estaba siendo un reencuentro muy emotivo.

Pero eres un humano.

Eso es objetivo, si tú lo crees…

Parecía nervioso (mas de lo obvio) miraba a los lados constantemente, como si esperase a alguien.

Oye… ¿hay cazadores contigo?

Que suerte que dijo "cazadores" y no "otros humanos", no me atrevía a mentirle.

Así que era eso… no, no hay cazadores por aquí- "ya no", pensé.

Parecía más relajado.

Yo… estoy con mi madre… está durmiendo en una cueva por aquí… ¬¬ si haces algo raro gritaré y serás humano muerto.

Que simpático.

Con los de tu calaña, sí.

Oye Bocky, yo…

Antes que me diese cuenta de que había metido la pata hasta el fondo ya tenia el cachorro echado encima, hay que ver la diferencia de fuerza que había entre nosotros, no podía ni levantarme.

¿Como sabes mi nombre?

Me miró fijamente a los ojos, me tenia aplastado contra el suelo, y aunque era solo un cachorro, tenia la fuerza (y colmillos) suficiente como para hacerme trizas ahí mismo.

¡Responde!

Si quitas _tu_ pata de _mi_ pecho tal vez pueda respirar suficiente como para responderte…

Pasó de aplastarme con todo el cuerpo a sentarse sobre mi barriga, seguía siendo una posición bastante incomoda (para mi) pero por lo menos no me rompería una costilla.

Urg… gracias… a ver… ¿por donde empiezo?... ¿aún no me has reconocido?

¿Reconocerte? No conozco demasiados humanos, contándote a ti, conozco a uno, así que no tengo mucho que reconocer…

Le miré de nuevo a los ojos, eso le puso nervioso, savia que me estaba recordando, mis ojos no habían cambiado en absoluto, pero parecía que le daban miedo.

¿Estás seguro?

Me recuerdas a un amigo mío… pero algo me dice a mi que no eres el… ¿porqué será? Ah, si, el es un oso. ¬¬

¿Y yo?

Que gracioso, a ver… déjame pensar… ¡ya lo tengo! Eres un humano.

¿En serio que no me reconoces?

¿Se puede saber que quieres que reconozca?

A aquél que te consiguió el mejor panal de todo el bosque hace un año, entre otras gestas…

No digas tonterías, ese fue… ¡¿Koda!

Saltó hacia atrás y gateó unos pasos sin dejar me mirarme, yo me incorporé, nuestras miradas se encontraron de nuevo.

El mismo… mas o menos.

¿Pero como?...

Bueno… será mejor que tomes una posición cómoda, es una larga historia. - no se movió un pelo - como quieras… verás…

Le conté toda la historia, poco a poco se fue acercando a mí, hasta que estuvimos los dos uno al lado del otro, cuando finalicé mi relato se quedó un instante… como pensativo, y entonces se me lazó encima en un abrazo.

¡Koda pedazo de idiota! ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer semejante… "esto" sin decirme nada?

¡Ayayayay! Perdona, perdona… ¡suéltame que pesas demasiado para mí!

Los dos regresamos a la posición anterior.

Si te lo hubiese contado… ¿que habrías echo?

Arrastrarte a la cueva mas profunda que encontrase y dejarte ahí los próximos dos años para que no hicieses ninguna tontería más.

Pues por eso no te lo conté…

Bueno… ¿y como es esto de ser humano?

No está mal, pedes hacer cosas que no puedes hacer como oso, aunque se echa en falta el olfato… y la fuerza para soportar tus abrazos. XD

Nos pasamos un buen rato hablando de anatomía, cotilleando de lo que me había perdido en el Salto del Salmón y demás.

Oye, si nunca tu o tu familia estáis en peligro… podéis venir a la cueva de mi tribu… bueno, la de Kenai, el dice que está a apenas una hora de aquí…

Ya se lo comentaré… ¿y como les explico que estamos invitados a la cueva de unos humanos?

Eh… bueno, supongo que es mejor que les cuentes lo mío…

¿Estás seguro?

Es lo mejor… espera, tengo algo para ti.

Rebusqué en el bolsillo y saqué el colgante que Kenai me había enseñado a hacer; era un pequeño anillo de piedra colgando de una tira de cuero, se lo até suavemente al cuello.

En la tribu de Kenai si tenemos algún animal que queremos "proteger" de cazadores y demás peligros les regalamos un colgante como este, si están de buen humor y les enseñas esto seguramente te dejarán en paz.

Uh… gracias…

Y de paso tu madre te creerá cuando le cuentes mi historia. XD

Oye… se hace un poco tarde, si mi madre se despierta y no me encuentra se pondrá muy nerviosa…

Es cierto… mira, podríamos quedar algún otro día… ¿podrás estar aquí dentro de tres días al mediodía?

Claro, ¿pero llegarás tú con esas patas enanas de humanito esmirriado?

¬¬ Ja, ja… venga… ya nos veremos…

Sí. - respondió el.

Nos separamos ahí, no tardé mucho en llegar donde dormían mis hermanos, me tumbé y dormí de un tirón.

¡Al fin el segundo capítulo! Pronto tendrá un tercero… y con suerte lo entregaré más pronto que este. XD

Cualquier cosa (CUALQUIER) review, o si queréis e-mail o msn a mi correo: nota que me aburro, ¿verdad?


End file.
